In The House
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Eu traí minha família, meus príncipios, meu sangue e minha esposa. E traí tudo isso com a maior das tentações: Ginny Weasley." Fic escrita para o Projeto Broken, da Seção DG do 6v. Leiam e comentem! ;D


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** In the House  
**Capa:** -  
**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** M  
**Spoiler:** 7 (ignorando o epílogo, por favor!)  
**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:** -

**Itens:** Traição – Mansão Malfoy.

**NA:** _Kolly, essa fic é dedicada a você e dedicada a maratona DG, okey? Fic escrita para o Projeto Broken, da seção DG do 6v. Se você gosta do casal, aproveite, se não, estou te dando um Alt+F4 de presente. ^^'_

**In The House**

- Eu não esperava isso de você, meu filho. – Narcisa disse, seca. ela realmente esperava que o único filho honrasse a família e as tradições. – Você é um Malfoy. você é um Black. Seu dever era honrar ao sangue e a sua família, e a essa casa.

- Nem eu esperava isso de mim mesmo, mãe. – Draco ficou em silêncio, enquanto sua mãe o fitava, esperando reações. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido ao irracional em toda a sua vida, antes daquilo.

~~*~*~~*~*~~

Ele não tinha nenhuma piedade, só pensava no prazer que o corpo da ruiva lhe trazia. Ele a trazia de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto os dois gemiam e arfavam sem parar, sobre a cama de casal em seu quarto.

Ele sabia que aquilo tudo era errado. Sabia que não deveria estar ali com Ginny, na sua cama, na sua casa. Aquilo, tanto para os Malfoy quanto para os Black, era uma traição. Se envolver com um traidor do sangue era pior do que qualquer outra coisa. E naquele momento ele desobedecia a todas as regras, e apenas se preocupava em ir cada vez mais fundo dentro da ruiva.

Os dois chegaram ao êxtase ao mesmo tempo, e ele caiu na cama, enquanto ela ainda arfava. Se alguns meses atrás alguém dissesse que ele traria a Weasley para sua própria mansão, e que transaria com ela, ele simplesmente riria dessa pessoa e a zombaria. Mas naquele momento aquela era a maior das verdades.

- Eu não acredito que estou aqui, na Mansão Malfoy com você, Draco. E o pior: Transei com você na sua cama. O que a sua querida esposa iria achar, hein? – Ginny se debruçou sobre ele, lhe dando algumas mordidas e beijos no pescoço, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ela iria achar que eu estava ficando maluco. – Ele disse, frio, mas não resistindo as carícias.

- Você está maluco sim. – A ruiva disse, abaixando seu rosto pelo seu peito, beijando cada milímetro da pele branca. – Está doido por mim, que sou uma mulher que te satisfaz. – Ela o mordeu na barriga. – Uma mulher de verdade.

Ele gemeu alto, enquanto ela sorria e continuava lhe dando prazer. Ginny realmente era a mulher que te satisfazia. Uma mulher de verdade.

~~*~*~~*~*~~

- Como você pode fazer isso, Draco? E ainda sim na minha casa. Na minha cama! – Astoria estava debulhada em lágrimas sobre o carpete da sala. Ela não conseguia suportar aquela decepção.

A mulher se levantou e viu Draco ainda sentado, de cabeça baixa, descomposto. As calças colocadas rapidamente depois que a mulher o havia visto com a amante na sua própria cama, na sua própria casa. Ele continuava com a mesma postura, com o mesmo ar de quem não ligava, com o mesmo ar frio.

Ela se levantou e secou as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto branco, e ele finalmente havia perdido toda aquela postura e a olhava com olhos que pediam piedade. Ela aprendera com ele, e disse-lhe, enquanto ia até ele.

- Você não é digno de ter o sobrenome Malfoy, Draco. Você puxou o seu pai. Sua carne é fraca. – Ela disse alto e claro, batendo em sua face fortemente. Ela sabia que aquilo doía mais nela do que nele. Mas mesmo assim ela precisava descontar de alguma forma.

Ele enrijeceu rapidamente e se levantou a segurando pelos dois braços.

- Fique calada, Astoria. E nunca mais me bata.

Ela cuspiu em seu rosto, fria. Ele se afastou dela, recuando.

- Para o seu saber, Draco, eu estou grávida de 3 meses. – O loiro empalideceu rapidamente, e ela sorriu da expressão de dor que aparecia no rosto do marido. – Graças a essa criança que carrego não me separarei de você, mas nunca, nunca mais toque em mim novamente.

Ela saiu daquela sala, enquanto Draco caia sentado no sofá. Ele agora pagaria por tudo aquilo.

Ele havia traído seu próprio casamento, sua família, seus costumes, e havia traído um ser que nem se quer havia vindo ao mundo: seu próprio filho. Ele agora estava em decadência. Astoria havia lhe dito as palavras certas: Sua carne é fraca. A carne de Draco era extremamente fraca. Ele não resistira a tudo aquilo, e agora sofreria as conseqüências.

~~*~*~~*~*~~

Ele agora observava Ginny ao longe, com seus filhos e família. Ele havia construído a sua própria família, mas ela era mais fraca do que o mais fino dos papéis. Ginny havia ficado sabendo de tudo que houvera acontecido em sua casa, e não mais aparecera em sua frente. Mas naquele momento, enquanto todos entravam nos compartimento do trem para irem a Hogwarts, seus olhares se cruzaram.

Astoria aparatou para a mansão sem nem olhar em sua direção, enquanto Potter saía andando. Os dois se aproximaram, e então um tocou a mão do outro novamente.

- Como vai, ruiva?

- Minha vida vai muito bem, obrigada. E meu casamento vai de vento em polpa. E o seu, Loiro? Frágil, quebradiço?

- Graças a você.

- Eu posso acabar de quebrá-lo, se você quiser. - Ela piscou para ele e voltou em direção ao marido, que olhava para a interação dos dois desconfiadamente. Ela o abraçou e olhou para trás, com um aceno de cabeça.

Draco retribui o aceno e sorriu. Ginny era a tentação, e ele tinha a carne fraca. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir a tentação. Afinal, a traição o chamava a cada segundo mais e mais, e ele sabia que num final, em algum dia, ele cederia totalmente.

Enquanto esse momento não chegava, ele continuava a pensar em como levar a ruiva novamente a sua casa. Para a sua cama. Afinal, dentro da Mansão Malfoy era ainda mais interessante.


End file.
